Blazes war
by Speedthehedgehog21
Summary: When Sonic is once again brought into Blazes world he finds out that she is involved in a war,with evil itself.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic slowly awoke,washed up on a sunny tried to sit up but fell back dazed and exhausted.

"Ugh I feel wierd."He muttered closing his eyes to avoid the glare of the sun.

"Well thats normal."A voice he didnt reckognise told him."You've been here a while."

Sonic opened one eye to see a hedgehog standing over him wearing full combat armour and cradling a small rifle in his hedgehog was looking around cautiously.

"Who are you?"Sonic asked as the hedgehog helped him up.

The hedgehog removed his helmet and adjusted a small dial on his fur was gold with a little bit of silver here and shook Sonics hand giving him a smile.

"Im Speed,Speed the hedgehog.I take it you're Sonic?"Speed asked smiling at Sonic.

Sonic looked a little confused."Um yeah,how 'd you know?"SOnic ran his hand through his long blue spines.

Speed laughed."My sister talks about you a lot.'You're the fastest thing alive'she says."Speed explained.

Sonic winked."Heh,she sounds cool."Sonic said giving a smile.

Speed helped Sonic to his feet."Yeah,well shes okay."He commented."You can come back and meet her if you want."

"Alright."Sonic replied and Speed led him back to a huge castle.

"Wow!"Sonic said in awe."You live here?"He asked Speed.

"Yeah,me my little brother and sister."Speed replied with a glance back at the blue hedgehog.

The castle was huge and had a sturdy defensive wall erected around it with guards stationed at various posts across the let the two hedgehogs through giving salutes as they went by.

"Sir!"A guard saluted as Speed and Sonic reached the huge gate into the inner grounds of the castle.

Speed returned the salute."Lieutenant."He acknowledged."You on gate duty this week?"Speed asked the guard.

The lieutenant laughed."Yeah the princess is being careful,we had a warning from our spies that they're on the move again."  
The guard looked worried."Whos the blue guy?"He asked pointing at Sonic.

"A friend,of my sisters."Speed replied as they went through.

The inside of the wall was just as,if not more,heavily guarded as the outside but the guards here looked more experienced and serious.

Speed gave Sonic a slight nudge and whispered,"Keep your hands by your side and stay in front of me."into his ear.

The guards gave Sonic glares but little to no words were spoken,well none that Sonic and Speed could make out.

"Speed are they always like this?"Sonic asked was nervous and it showed.

Speed shook his head."Only when we might be attacked."He sounded worried but confident either about the guards or this possible attack,or both.

Speed and Sonic stopped at the main castle door for a guard to search them for handed the rifle to the guard who then ejected the magazine.  
And placed the weapon in a rack and gave them the all clear.

"Don't talk much do they?"Sonic asked as Speed and himself relaxed upon entry to the castle.

"I trained them to be more professional when expecting an attack."Speed replied putting his helmet on a table by the front door.

A purple feline was inspecting the swords on the wall."Speed!"She yelled hugging him."I was so worried about you!Have you heard?"She asked him.

"About the attack? Yeah. Anyway, Blaze I have a visitor for you."Speed pointed to Sonic.

Sonic flinched when he heard the name."Bl-Blaze?"He stuttered."No way."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was so suprised to see Blaze he backed into a priceless vase knocking it of its pedestal.

Blaze yelped as the vase plummeted to the floor. Speed suddenly vanished and reapeared holding the object.

"Gotcha."He said, placing the ornament back on its pedestal.

Sonic looked at the golden hedgehog."Was that, Chaos Control?"He asked, stunned by Speeds ability.

"No,at least I dont think so Ive never heard of that ,my powers of short-range warping,speed and pyrokinesis all come from prolonged exposure to the Sol emeralds."Speed explained.

A guard burst through the door."Commander!Princess!-"

Blaze corrected the guard."Blaze."

The guard corrected his error."Right. Blaze, Commander we have a problem!"

Sonic took two steps towards the guard."What is it?"He asked.

The guard shook his head."Im not supposed to discuss it with foreigners."He saw Blaze give him a death glare."With respect of course."

Blaze beckoned for Speed and Sonic to follow her.

Sonic stood at the top of the castle wall looking down upon the ,something had changed the plains were barren and desolate the trees were dead and guards were assembled in a defensive line.

Sonic turned to Blaze."Whats Goin'on down there Blaze?"He asked.

Blaze was trembling with fear."Hes here."She pointed at a huge mass of black figures.

Sonic turned again and realised that Speed was missing,he had gone to rally the elite guards downstairs.

"He's not gonna fight them is he?"Sonic asked Blaze.

Blaze looked at him and a tear appeared in her eye."Blaze!"A young red hedgehog yelled to her.

"Flare!"Blaze hugged the small boy."Sonic,this is my younger brother Flare. Flare, this is my friend Sonic."

Flare smiled and offered to shake Sonic's hand."Blaze never shuts up about you."He said shaking Sonics leaned in to whisper something to Sonic.  
"I think she likes you."

Blaze flinched at this."Flare!"She scolded him before returning her attention to the scene unfolding below.

Speed had retained his mildly intimidating equipment he had when Sonic first saw he now had two pistols attached to his belt and a shotgun on his walked out ahead of his grip on his rifle tightened as he moved.A single black figure walked out in front of the sea of black figures.

Blaze waved Sonic over."See him?He's the guy we're at war .He commands an army of corrupted soldiers called the Black has been leading the war effort against him for a while we're losing without all seven Sol emeralds."She sounded grasped her hand tightly.

"What happened to the Sol emeralds?"Sonic asked Blaze.

Blaze gulped and looked into Sonics emerald green eyes."I-I I let Nightmare slip past me while I slept at the took five before I stopped  
him.I fucked up Sonic!It's my fault we're losing and its my fault he's so damn powerful!"Blaze seemed really distraught about her mistake.

Sonic tried to comfort her."Blaze you slipped up,made a mistake ,I do that all the time but it don't bother me.I just keep running,right ?"He said giving a warm smile.

Blaze avoided his gaze."Yeah I guess, but its not the same.I'm a princess and heir to the throne of the kingdom of Sol, I cant slip up. I just, cant."She started to cry.

Sonic had never seen Blaze this upset made him uneasy and really self-conscious."No,Blaze you may be a princess but that doesnt mean you have to be be yourself then people will respect you more."Sonic put his hand on Blazes shoulder.

Blaze shivered a little when Sonic put his hand on her was right she liked him but it wouldnt be right to be involved intimately with someone she barely took whar he said to heart and thought anout it for a few seconds."I guess you're right Sonic.I don't have to be perfect,I just have to try my best and be myself."Blaze was abuot to jump down and join her brother on the ground before she added,"Thanks."and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Speed and Nightmare met in the center of the gripped his rifle tightly as his adversary approached.  
Nightmare was a towering black demonic hedgehog with no visible sprinted in front of Speed.

"Blaze?!"Speed grasped her arm before she could run at the black hedgehog.

"Let me go!"She ordered punching her brother.

Speed released Blaze as the Sol emeralds she was holding started to glow."No way."He muttered.

Nightmares emeralds floated towards Blaze before he could seven Sol emeralds started to rotate in a circle around the princess as she embraced their purple coat and fur turned a dazzling pink and the fluffy cuffs of her gloves burst into flames as she became Burning Blaze.

Sonic and Flare watched the whole scene from the castle was desperate to help he couldnt leave Flare on his own.  
Sonic felt angry and helpless he hated the very idea of not being a part of the seven glittering objects caught his eye.  
"The Chaos emeralds!"Sonic yelled jumping down from the wall and sprinting towards the seven objects.

"Even with your super form active you cannot possibly hope to gain victory.I possess the seven Chaos emeralds, the Sol emeralds are of no consequence to me now."Nightmare shot a beam of dark energy at Blaze.

Blaze squeezed her eyes shut as the beam headed for her saw the shot and attacked stepped in front of Blaze taking the shot.

Speed knew even in her super form Blaze wouldnt be able to survive a direct blast of dark energy,but his armour covered Blaze by jumping onto armour heated up to a massive temperature as it started to with his natural pyrokinetic abilities Speed was used to heat so it neither affected him or Blaze.

"RAARGH!Pathetic hedgehog!"Nightmare yelled as Sonic started to attack the six foot tall hedgehog."I will destroy you!"Nightmare fired two more beams at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic sidestepped both attacks before rolling into a tight ball and crashing at high speed into Nightmares legs."Hah!Had enough?"Sonic taunted.

"You okay?"Speed asked Blaze as she floated up pieces of Speeds combat suit covering her was left wearing his boots,gloves and a ring on each wrist.

Blaze charged forwards as Nightmares dark soldier rushed Sonic shortly followed by the war cries of Blazes only just managed to lift Sonic before Nighmare used the negative charge of the Chaos emeralds to become Black Nigtmare and rise up enveloped in a grey barrier of dark set Sonic down before facing her closed her eyes and knew instantly what she had to do.

Nightmare laughed as Blaze made the Sol emeralds circle her rapidly."And what do you plan to do now girly?"The hedgehog snarled.

Blaze opened her eyes and spoke with confidence and a hint of anger."You've left me with no other choice than to send them away!"Her amber eyes thinned as she spoke.

"You would'nt dare!You are obligated to protect them!"Nightmare protested.

"As am I obligated to protect the men and women of this place from the likes of you!"Blaze fur and coat returned to purple as the cuffs of her gloves returned to smiled slightly before plummeting to earth.

"Speed!Look high!"Sonic yelled from the ground in the midst of the bloody saw the golden hedgehog look up.

"Blaze!"He shouted dashing through multiple dark soldiers before his path was blocked by Nightmare himself.

"She dies here!"Nightmare yelled glancing back at Blazes limp form as it impacted throwing dirt a good three feet into the air.

"No!"Speed yelled dropping to his looked at the ring on his right wrist and recited the instructions the Sol emeralds had given him when they bestowed the two rings upon him."These two rings shall prevent your powers from consuming power stored inside these rings will be unleashed once they leave your inhibitor rings will allow you to control your power and also aid you in your duties,not only as the hiers brother but as her protector."Speed lifted one ring off.

Nightmare roared and charged the golden hedgehog,pinning him down."I have seen this trick before!"The demon scolded Speed.

Speed gave a slight grin before dropping the second ring to the resulting explosion of raw power forced the Dark ocean soldiers into full retreat.  
Speed slowly lost consciuosness as he saw three soldiers come running to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir!Sir!Can you hear me?!"A soldier yelled into Speeds ear.

The gold hedgehog stirred."Yeah."He said,evidently still exhausted.

Speed slowly sat up and held his wrists two inhibitor rings appeared on his wrists.

Sonic had been watching over Speed."How'd you do that?"He asked appearing from the corner.

Speed simply forced himself out of the hospital bed."They're linked to my DNA,I want them back they come ."He replied.

Flare was laying in a bed beside a heavily bruised and scratched Blaze.

Speed walked over to Blaze."How long has she been out?"He asked the medic examining her unconcsious form.

The medic spun round and placed his clipboard on the end of Blazes bed."About a week now,shes in a but we havent been able to get a response."The medic gave Blaze a shake so as to disturb a person sleeping but not rough enough to injure them or to damage the medical equipment.

Sonic could'nt bring himself to look at her."She'll be sixteen in a week."He said.

Speed looked up from Blaze."What?"He asked his mind was focused on getting Blaze back in the fight but hopefully Sonic might help him.

"Blaze,shes sixteen in seven days exactly."Sonic was about to say something else when Speed bolted out of the window.

Speed knelt at the shrine to the Sol emeralds."Even if they're not here perhaps there is still power here."He muttered to placed a single hand on the ground as he recited his prayer."I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can hear me is in danger and I-"He trailed of as the finality of the situation hit him."-I don't know what to Sol emeralds youve helped me out before but I need you again."Speed opened his eyes.A single blue Sol emerald rose up from inside the shrine.

Sonic had been watching the whole thing."Of course!Blaze hid the Sol emeralds in such a way only someone who wants to use them for the right reasons can have them."  
The blue hedgehog snapped his fingers as he said his theosis.

Speed span on his feet."Dead on."He pointed at Sonic as he retrieved the blue offered the gem to Sonic."You know how to use these right?"The gold hedgehog asked.

Sonic had taught him before the properties and abilities of the Sol emeralds and how to use them."Yeah I guess."Sonic replied.

Sonic and Speed dashed back inside the castles sprinted over to Blazes lifted the Sol emerald high up above his shone a brilliant blue before a beam of light shone at Blaze as she slowly opened her felt a tear of joy run down his face as Blaze stood up.

The medic was amazed."So you found one then?"He turned to Blaze."Careful now,dont stand up too fast."

Sonic took a couple of steps towards Blaze."You okay?"He asked.

Blaze shook her head to clear it."Honestly?I feel like crap,but a week in a coma'll do that to a person."She was suprisingly cheery.

Sonic threw her her coat and shoes as she put her gloves on."We need to find the rest of the emeralds."SOnic told Blaze.

Blaze nodded after strapping on her turned to the medic."How is he?"She gestured towards Flare.

The medic grabbed the clipboard on the end of Flares ghecked the notes."He has major concussion and has been in and out of concsiousness."

Blaze looked at Flare as Sonic held her the Sol looked at the medic."Look after him."She sounded a little worried.

The medic nodded as Speed,Sonic and Blaze left the hospital.

Blaze stood in the sunlight as Speed put his armour on and grabbed a single pistol along with a knew he would be cautious about this task but he had every right to all this would'nt be the first time recovering the Sol emeralds would get someone damn near killed.

"We ready yet?!"Sonic yelled,impatiently.

"Yeah!"Speed shouted back.

Blaze hesitated before replying."Y-Yeah."She murmured as Sonic approached.

"Okay!"Sonic yelled putting his hand on Blazes shoulder to calm her nerves."Let's move!"

"Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Finally the Bakanag Desert."Blaze announced as the sand shifted beneath her feet.

"Jesus!Its about fuckin' time!"Speed yelled,he was especially irritable as he was carrying all the gear.

"We'll sleep here for the night and carry on to the yellow emerald in the morning."Blaze said digging into her equipment pack for a knife.

Sonic was stood on the top of a dune looking out over the ocean of sand."Wow."He said.

Blaze approached leaving Speed to pitch the tents."Nice view?"She asked her friend.

Sonic turned to see the purple cat approach him."The deserts from my planet aint event close to this."Sonic said,in awe of the spectacle before him.

"FUCK IT!"Sonic and Blaze heard Speed yell after the tent collapsed for the fifth gold hedgehog threw down the hammer and started to rummage through Blazes bag.

Blaze approached him."Looking for something?"She growled putting her hands on her hips.

Speed pulled out the Sol emerald."Nope,found it."He said pointing the emerald at the tents."Sol control!"He commanded.

The tents seemed to put themselves together fueled by the power of the Sol emeralds.

Blaze snatched the jewel from her 're not supposed to abuse thier power ya' know?!"She shouted walking back over to Sonic."Would you believe he's the eldest?"Blaze asked Sonic putting emphasis on the word 'he's'.

Sonic shrugged."He certainly seems a lot calmer when hes in battle or preparing for one."Sonic stated.

Blaze laughed."Yeah,you're very 's his nerves that make him like this,he hates not knowing when the next attacks gonna be if there is one coming."  
She looked at Sonic."He was much calmer before the war."She said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow."Hey Blaze?"

"Yeah?"She replied.

"When we were in the hospital why did;nt you heal Flare like Speed healed you?"

Blaze shrugged and sat down."Because he'd insist on coming with kid has amazing power but,if he can't control it I'd hate to think about the consequences it could have on the rest of us."She buried her hands in the sand.

Speed had finished inspecting the tents."Tents are good to go guys!"He called giving the thumbs up signal.

Sonic helped Blaze up."Shall we?"He said putting on a 'posh' accent.

Blaze simply glared at him.

"Yeah,don't get comfy Sonic the second I hear anything in that tent im loading my pistol."Speed commented as Sonic and Blaze went into the larger tent together.

Sonic could'nt get to sleep,he felt ill and nervous."Blaze?"He whispered.

The princess opened one eye."Can't sleep either Sonic?"She replied sitting up.

Sonic sat up."Nah,to nervous."He replied now at normal volume.

Blaze seem a little more secure."Im just,"She paused to think."Cautious."

Sonic smiled."is that princess talk for 'me too'?"He felt a little more comfortable with Blaze.

She lay on her back again and played with the knife she always kept with her."Yeah."

Sonic put his arm around her."I would'nt worry.I can barely ever sleep."He smiled.

Blaze turned bright red.

"Yeah?!Well I'd like too get some sleep!"Speed yelled.

"Chaos Control!"A deep voice yelled as a blue light blinded Sonic and Blaze for a moment.

Sonic,Blaze and Speed burst from thier tents,Speed had his pistol drawn.A black hedgehog lay in front of them holding one of Tails' fake emeralds.

"Ugh."He said rising.

Sonic looked awestruck."Sh-Shadow?"He looked at his quickly regaining his composure." ,Speed this is my buddy Shadow."He said cheerily.

Shadow waved sheepishly."Ugh,yeah urm hi."

Sonic leant against Shadow."You ok?"He asked.

"Yeah just interdimensional Chaos control with a fake emerald really takes it out of GET OFF ME!"Shadow yelled with a sudden shove pushing Sonic on his back.

"Thats the old Shadow."Sonic snapped his fingers."How did you know I was here?"He asked dusting himself off.

"Well it did'nt take us too long to figure you were off seeing your girlfriend here."Shadow pointed to Blaze.

Soon SonicBlaze and Speed filled Shadow in on thier quest and the reckognized the name Nightmare instantaneously.

"Of course!"He rose."The very embodiment of only exists for the purpose of creating pain and has appeared in many history books that I've read."  
Shadow had only confirmed what Blaze and Speed already knew.

"He has the Chaos emeralds."Blaze solemly small campfire barely kept her at body temperature.

Shadow shook his head."So thats why he took the Master emerald."Shadow sat back down.

Sonic looked panicked."He took the Master emerald?"

"Yes."Shadow replied noticed Speed and Blaze looking confused."Oh right,the Master emerald can both stop the power of the Chaos emeralds and enhance it transforming them into Super emeralds."

Sonic smiled."Allowing me to turn into Hyper Sonic.."

Blaze gave a slight laugh.

"Hold up,he took the Master emerald from your dimension?"Speed asked.

Shadow looked at him."Yeah."

Blaze suddenly looked terrified and spoke with a slight shakiness."B-But that means he can easily take the Omega emerald."

Sonic leaned forward."Omega emerald? Whats that like this worlds version of the Master emerald."

Blaze snapped her fingers."Yep,it nulifies the Sol emeralds but also transforms them into Ultra least,in 've never done it."  
She confirmed what Shadow had hoped would not happen.

"He'll have both by from what the Master emrald showed me before it was taken he doesnt know how to release the Sol emeralds from thier shrines."Shadow folded his arms and started to pace.

Sonic jumped up."Yeah!Then its settled we move out at six AM!"He shouted exitedly.

Everyone else nodded and eventully fell asleep around the campfire.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright guys the shrines just ahead."Blaze peeked over the dune they hid behind and saw two dark commandos stood with dual the shrine.

Speed dashed aheead as soon as he saw the drew his pistol as he sanapped his helmets polarised gun-metal grey leaped out in front of the commandos and fired three shots into the first one as it ran at dropped his pistol and drew his sword and clashed with the second commando.

"What are you?"It hissed as they started to run still joined by thier swords.

"A guardian,of the people of Sol and the you?You are nothing."Speed said coldly,his voice much deeper from inside the helmet covering his face.

The two disconnected as they charged at each other once commando slashed at Speeds dropped his weapon as the commandos dual swords sliced into his drew her handed it to Shadow.

"Speed!"Shadow yelled as he ran towards the armoured hedgehog throwing the small blade to him.

Speed caught the weapon as it flew through the commando roared and ,more agile without his heavy sword,easily dodged the attack and rammed Blaze's knife into the dark creatures throat.

"Yuch,"Blaze mumbled as she retrieved her knife.

Speed retrieved his pistol and sword and holstered them.A small jet fighter landed just in front of them.

"Ah!Mom?Dad?"Blaze panicked as her parents the king and queen of Sol stepped out of the vehicle.

"Im surprised you reckognised us."The king chuckled.

"We heard about the attack,we're sorry we were away."Speeds mother told him.

"We repelled the assault,barely."Blaze said with a hint of authority.

Sonic and Shadow started to approach but Blaze beckoned then away.

Speed fumbled with his rings."I had to take my rings of."He said again with more authority than usual.

Blaze was a full head smaller than her father whereas Speed was slightly him a good few inches taller than both Blaze and his mother.

"Well anyway,we recovered four of the seven Sol emeralds for the last one is in Devils highway."The king said.

Blaze flinched at the word.

Speed stood a little straighter."Thanks,we'll finish this soon."He said saluting his parents.

"We know you will Commander."The king said returning Speed's salute.

"By the way we had a helicopter come out and make a delivery of your new prototype fighter it should be here soon."The queen added before hopping back into the small fighter.

Sonic approached Speed."Do they always travel by jet fighter?"He asked.

"Na,only when we are either in danger of or under attack."Speed clarified.

Blaze had set to work releasing the sixth emerald from its shrine."Next stop Devil's highway."She threw the emerald up and caught it again before stuffing the jewel into her equipment pack.

Shadow and Sonic walked towards Speed who was guiding a helicopter gave a thumbs up to the pilot and started disconnecting cables attached to a jet modified for three people inside and one outside.

"Alright,Blaze!I taught you to fly based off of standard controls,you think you can fly this?"Speed shouted only just making himself heard over the sound of the helicopter taking off.

Blaze nodded and hopped into the pilot seat in the the chaingun on the front and missile launchers on the side started to follow Blazes head movements.

"Sonic!Shadow!You two are her gunners you'll be sat under neath the wings stopping anything damaging the jet."Speed explained.

"And you?"Shadow asked clambering into his position.

"Im on has to get the emerald." 


	7. Chapter 7

The jet roared over Devil's highway as Blaze was forced to avoid incoming shots from various SAM turrets scattered throughout the road.

Sonic and Shadow began firing at the turrets as Blaze tried to get as close to the ground as possible.

"You see THIS is why its called Devil's highway!NO-ONE who has been sent here in the past few years has come back alive!"Blaze yelled from inside the cockpit.

Suddenly without warning Speed grabbed a rifle from a compartment where he was crouched on top of the jet.

"Ready?!"Blaze yelled over a COMM link established exclusively to Speeds helmet.

"Ready!"Speed turned the Jet upside down as Speed clung to a bar hanging just above his head he4 let go of the bar once he was facing feet down on the battered concrete road."Clear!"He yelled as he began sprinting.

A squad of seven dark soldiers charged slid under thier legs before turning around and making quick work of them with short controlled three round bursts from his 5.56 mm SSD54 siege continued sprinting through the city his HUD's display showing an arrow telling him the direction in which the seventh Sol emerald heard the jet fly over head and instinctively looked up at was so busy checking he was going in the right direction he failed to notice the squad of heavily armoured commandos attacking him head on.

Shadow spotted this and leaped down from the had taken an SMG from the compartment nearest helped Speed out but even with both of them they were soon looked down to see the shrine directly underneath him.

"Yes!"He yelled in emerald rose up as the other six surrounded felt energized his armour seemed to just dissapear into the small backpack he carried.

Speed soon realized what was commander took a step towards Speed and Shadow as a bright blue light engulfed Speed.

"Cease this futile display!"It ordered as Speed floated down now a bright blue colour with red spines floated upwards.

"Futile eh?"Speed said grinning mischieviously.

Inside the huge fortress known as the Black cloud a portal opened up.A red echidna flew out of it."Well I guess the Master emerald has to be here somwhere."He said shrugging of the pain of the blow.

Knuckles stayed quiet as he moved through the saw hulking creatures with various weapons.

Damn,Knuckles thought,and I only brought my shovel claws.

He continued through the saw a green glow inside a room guarded by one of those black guard didnt hear Knuckles dig his fists into the wall as he climbed above the positioned himself carefully and dropped with his fists outstretched driving them into the back of the creatures made gargling sounds quietly as Knuckles held its mouth so it died punched his way into the room with the green saw two huge emeralds one was emerald cut which he didnt reckognise and the other was brilliant other huge emerald was yellow as opposed to the master emeralds green.  
Knuckles shrunk the Master emerald to the size of his hand.A group of guards must have heard him and immediately surrounded him.

"Fine!Fine!I'll come quietly."Knuckles said holding his hands up after he had shrunk the master emerald down tho the size of his locket and hid it inside.

Super Speed floated slightly above the ground as the commander pointed his spear at swiped his hand across the line of soldiers behind the fell to the floor screaming in agony as they commander looked increasingly nervous as Speed pointed an open hand at commander dropped his slightly lowered his commander roared as he drew a battleaxe and charged Super levelled his hand with the commander and squeezed it into a tight commander screamed as he powered down and Blaze came to retrieve the SAM turrets were still active but Speed used a Sol emerald to amplify his barrier ability to cover the jet.

"Alright!Blaze take us to this Black cloud,its about time we finished this."Sonic said an ounce of anger in his voice.  



	8. Chapter 8

Knuckles was taken to a small room where a huge six foot hedgehog interrogated him.

"Where is MY emerald!"He yelled.

"Ha!Thats a good one,YOUR emerald!"Knuckles retorted.

"RAARGH!Talking to you is a waste of time!"The hedgehog seemed irritated beyond belief.

Knuckles smiled."Lets start with names.I'm Knuckles."

The hedgehog snarled."Nightmare."He said.

Knuckles remembered reading up on this guy with room only had one small window and out of it Knuckles could make out a jet flown by Blaze and with three hedgehogs riding ,Sonic and another he didnt reckognise.

"You're in trouble."Knuckles said,leaning back on his chair.

Blaze started to panic when her instruments started to go haywire."Um,Speed!?What the hell is going on?"She yelled.

Sonic and Shadow looked at activated his headset."Er Blaze?Minor problem Speeds sorta frozen."Sonic felt strange saying that.

Blaze shook her head and tried to regain soon found herself yelling."COME ON!PULL UP YOU BASTARD!"

Speed opened his eyes."Sorry I fell -Whoa!"Speed braced himself for impact as the jet collided with the Black cloud.

Knuckles shook his head in an attempt to clear rose to his feet the second he saw Blaze in her Super form had to admit she did look pretty scary,and that look in her eyes could bring a grown man to tears.

The hedgehog Knuckles didnt reckognise hefted Knuckles up and propped him up against the jet."Hey!You alright?"He yelled.

Knuckles nodded."Yeah."He felt weak."Who are you?"He asked when his head had cleared a bit.

The hedgehog removed his helmet."I'm Speed Blazes brother I take it you're Knuckles?"Speed helped Knuckles to his feet.

"How did-?"Knuckles began.

Speed interrupted him."No time."He and Blaze had already chased after Nightmare.

Shadow had gone after them.

Knuckles saw that Speed was holding the Sol emeralds."I saw a bigger one."He said.

Speed grabbed Knuckles wrist."Show me."

Sonic and Burning Blaze were following Nightmare through winding corridors.

Sonic turned to Blaze."Hey Blaze?"He asked.

Blaze kept her eyes on Nightmare."Yes?"She replied.

"How are you in your Super form without the Sol emeralds."Sonic hopped over a dark soldier.

"I dont know there seems to be a strong force of Sol energy here."Blaze suddenly came to a realisation."Which means..."

"Yes!The Omega emerald!"Speed yelled.

He and Knuckles shrunk it down and looked for Sonic,Blaze and saw them with Nightmare.

"Hey Speed?Is it normal for Nightmare to grow like that?"Knuckles pointed at the dark hedgehog as he grew almost four times his own size.

"Damn,hes transforming into his hyper form."Speed inspected the Omega emerald as Knuckles inspected his Master emerald.

"Hes sapping thier power!"They both shouted.

Speed grabbed Knuckles and warped to Blaze.

Nightmare launched the Chaos emeralds at Sonic."We would'nt want this to be too easy now would we?"Nightmare taunted.

Blaze ran out of energy to maintain her Super form."Stop this otherwise we WILL destroy you!"She ordered calmly.

Nightmare laughed."I have finally become Eternal Nightmare!You cannot possibly hope to defeat me!"He yelled.

Sonic held up the Chaos emeralds."We can try."He was about to turn Super Sonic when Speed and Knuckles appeared along with Shadow who must have been there a while.

"No and Blaze will face him together we will buy you some time."Shadow said taking the Chaos emeralds.

Nightmare roared."Commander Storm!With me!"He yelled.

Another hedgehog appeared dressed in royal knight armour holding a huge sword appeared."I shall dispatch of these three sir."  



	9. Chapter 9

Speed,Shadow and Knuckles stood in a circle,the Sol emeralds and Chaos emeralds in the felt the energy fill them as Shadow turned a dazzling white,Speed a light blue and Knuckles a dark shade of three super entities charged at Hurricane at once.

Speed charged a huge volley of fireballs before drawing his readied his weapon as Shadow and Knukcles fired energy beams at slashed at Speed before moving in on Shadow and and Shadow doged Storm's strike and counter attacked.

Shadow charged up his trademark attack."Chaos,spear!"He yelled as five spears of yellow Chaos power shot at Storm.

Nightmare watched gestured towards Speed and Blaze."Observe as my commander destroys your friends as I will you."

Blaze ignored him and focused her attention on the fight above.

Shadow and Speed charged thier attacks."Knuckles!Give us more power!"Storm flinched as Knuckles landed and channeled his remaining Chaos energy into and Shadow nodded to each other as they glowed more two hedgehogs reached to thier wrists.

Blaze realised what they were about to do."NO!"She screamed, Knuckles held her back."NO!"

Speed felt a tear run down his face for his sister."No second thoughts Speed."Shadow told his composure and both hedgehogs flicked of the first of thier inhibitor rings before reaching for the charged them,Speed flicked of his other ring as did Shadow they both readied themselves.

"Chaos!"Shadow yelled.

"Sol!"Speed yelled.

"Blast!"

"Explosion!"

Speed and Shadow were blasted back as thier energy was fired into and Shadow were both flung into a wall. Knuckles grabbed thier rings as they drifted towards ran over to them and replaced thier rings.

"Ready Sonic?"Blaze asked held the Sol emeralds to the Omega emerald and they became Ultra emeralds.

"You know it!"Sonic replied,charging the Chaos emeralds with the Master emerald they transformed into Super emeralds.

Blaze's fur and coat turned black as the cuffs of her gloves turned into coal with lava flowing inside them,visible through the cracks in the rock and Sonic started to glow all seven colours of the Chaos emeralds.

"Hyper Sonic oh yeah!"He more power than ever.

Blaze closed her eyes."Volcanic Blaze,interesting."She commented.

Nightmare looked slightly less confident."Hmm I had not anticipated this,it is of no consequence I will destroy you all the same!"He boomed.

Sonic and Blaze flew around him as he sent charges of dark energy at laughed."Two Hyper entities versus one?The odds are against ya' Nghtmare."He gloated.

Nightmare roared in anger and continued his assault.

Blaze was clipped by a shot to the side,it burned through her clothes and seared away at her hissed in pain."We need to finish this Sonic!"Blaze yelled in concern.

Sonic nodded and they flew at Nightmare Sonic throwing bolts of energy at him and ramming him at light-speed and Blaze firing molten lava at started to get even angrier only prompting them to continue thier flurry of flesh started to swell as his power welled excelled its limits.

Knuckles shouted up at them."His body can no longer handle this sort of power!Aim for the swellings!"

Sonic and Blaze nodded at him before dashing at the demonic hedgehog firing projectiles of both lava and raw power until Nightmare started to expell his excess power.

Knuckles grabbed Speed and Shadow as himself,Sonic and Blaze realized Nightmare was about to explode taking the station with him.

Blaze carried Speed and Sonic carried Shadow whilst Knuckles grabbed all the emeralds and thier equipment and returne to his super all flew back down to the ground.

"I thought we finished this Blaze."Sonic moaned as he,Blaze,Shadow,Knuckles and Speed returned to the crash zone of the Black cloud.

"Well it could'nt hurt to have a look make sure we have finished this."Blaze told him.

Speed nodded to a huge pool of black goo."Thats whats left of Nightmare anyway."He said.

Knuckles and Blaze vomited at the smell of rotten and Shadow was used to this was the smell of a dead dark soldier.  
They checked the area and made sure there was no danger before leaving.

"Thank god."Blaze sighed as they none of them noticed just after they left was a knights hand just visible from the wreckage tense a fist.

This journey is over but the story of these heroes is far from over,they will find allies from enemies and enemies from allies but through it all they will triumph.  
But for now,rest easy heroes.

(Authors note:I own none of these characters save Hurricane,Nightmare,Speed,Flare and the king and queen.I hope this story was satisfactory at least and feedback is much and the little paragraph at the end is a reference to Sonic Adventure 2.)


End file.
